


Who Says? [Steve Rogers x Bullied!Reader]

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Series: Who Says [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullied!Reader, F/M, I just had that song stuck in my head, I love that girl, I might delete this, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Some mean girls, Steve Rogers x Bullied!Reader, Who Says by Selena Gomez, You got pep talk from Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who says you're not perfect? That you're not worth it? Trust me, I'll kick their butts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says? [Steve Rogers x Bullied!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Dis my work.  
> I have thrown in a few people I hate: Fiona, Micaella, Princess and Katriz. Only they can't speak so damn fluently in English. Holy shit, Katriz, Fiona, Micaella and Princess, if you see this please don't sue me. I love y'all~  
> Marvel © Stan Lee  
> Story © KatyBerry™  
> You © Honey boo-boo a.k.a. Steve Rogers

"Please, (Y/N), shut up because you're mouth spews nothing of worth." Katriz taunted you again with her bunch of baloneys. You looked away. Your parents abused you and now you were very vulnerable to breakdowns. One harsh word and you'll cry. Heck, you even cried in classes.

"Yeah, why don't you just leave? You're just a waste of time." This time, Fiona spoke. Her dark skin and dark hair were not that perfect, but it was mediocre. She was also great at taking selfies, unlike you.

"Slut. You spend time with the Avengers fucking around." Princess spat out. She was biggest mistake in the group. Someone might see her as nice and shy, but she was a little backstabbing pig. That left to Micaella. Mics was your best friend once until you spilt coffee on her and now she spouted out all of your secrets to this demon girl group. But then again, she was civil and nice to you after that. Pretty quiet.

"G-go...aw-away..." You stuttered in a small, quiet voice. Katriz scoffed.

"She speaks." She said before slapping your cheek. "No one speaks back to me, bitch." She turned around before walking away. The first two girls followed her, but Micaella stayed behind.

"Hey," she said silently,"Let me tend to your wounds later, 'kay?" Ah, the only thing she kept from the demons is that you were very, very suicidal. You self-harmed, and she tended to your wounds at her house. Proves she's normal. She walked away and followed the group like a puppy.

You stared at the retreating figures for a moment before they squealed. "Captain America!" You could hear Princess shriek. You were slightly confused before Steve simply passed by the shrieking girls and walked up to you. 

"Ma'am, I heard them bullying you. Are you alright?" Steve/CA asked. You inwardly smirked. Fine, play that way, Murrica. Just remember you owe me a burrito and Starbucks.

"I'm fine, Capsi- Captain America. Thank you for your help." You said in a lady-like manner, trying to cover up the fact that you almost gave away the nickname/insult Tony used on him.

A few more fans runned over to him. "How do plan on going home?" You whispered. He leaned over and you saw the three demonic Satanists glare daggers at you.

"I'll change suits in a nearby bathroom." He whispered back. You nodded slightly. 

"Well then, why won't you take me back home?" You asked, slightly quivering at the thought of what the three demonic Satanists would do to you.

"Oh, we'll take care of that." Fiona piped up in her fake voice. Steve shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I shall." And with that he lifted you in a bridal manner and walked away to the nearest restroom without creating any ruckus. There is something called he tried.  
\---  
"...Did she hit you?" Steve asked as he inspected the thin scars that decorated your arm. Your eyes lowered.

"Yeah, she slapped me." You said in a small, quiet voice. His presence made you feel small even though he lived in the same building. Your boyfriend is intimidating, no shit.

"Can you explain these?" Steve asked in a deadpan manner. You felt like you wanted to dig a hole in your carpet, crawl in it and die.

"I..." You gulped. How can you explain this to a super sweet man who would kill a man if they hurt you? Uh, 'I do self-harm and tried drugs and alcohol in the past 'cause it hurts too much I wanna dig my own grave and set myself in fire and my ashes would be my body inside the grave.' No. This is very personal.

"Listen, (Y/N), you are perfect. Please stop harming yourself." He pleaded. Funny how he said 'you're perfect' and 'please stop harming yourself'. Thought you were perfect with these? 

"..." You were silent. What could be in his mind right now? Does he hate you? Will he break up with you for being depressed and suicidal?

"I love you, (Y/N), please don't hurt yourself. It also hurts me in one way or another. You're perfect with your scars and behavior. Don't add more." He smiled at you sadly. You touched his hand.

"...Steve?" 

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, finish your book."

\----  
_People, we are fine with the way we are. Remember that God did not create us all the same. We cannot be perfect. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. But again, let us face criticism. Do not stop in improving yourself, after all, there is room for improvement. Don't mind haters, they are just jealous and envious of you. I haven't passed through bullying yet. But look at me, I am so goddamn intelligent. But I thank God for that. We should all thank God for the things He gave to us. Remember, there is always good waiting behind the mask of evil._

**Author's Note:**

> Dat is all lol.


End file.
